Mere Best Friend
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. Alice is not jealous. Her best friend can have any girlfriend he likes. She doesn't care. She isn't his girlfriend, she's just a mere best friend. Yes, definitely... (She's in denial.)


**Cat: ...one-shots are fun to do so I just write them in hymn...**

* * *

Alice is not jealous. Nope, of course, she isn't.

That idiot can have any girlfriend he likes. She doesn't care. She isn't his girlfriend, she's just a mere best friend.

And she doesn't like him like that!

She says that and what exactly is she doing?

"Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend~!" the dark blonde half-screams half-sings with all the emotions she has. "No way, no way! I think you need a new one~!"

Frankly, Alice is getting tired of always getting jealous and hated glares from the girls for being together with Ace—her idiotic best friend.

Even those girlfriends and ex-girlfriends of the guy does that since the idiot just loves showing he rather wants to be with a mere best friend than his girlfriend.

Alice mentally rolls her eyes.

What jealous bunch.

"Hey, hey, you, you! I can be your girlfriend~!"

Alice's face burns in embarrassment. She doesn't mean she likes the guy! She's just tired of everything else.

She is definitely not in love with the guy and she doesn't want to be his girlfriend.

*cough*

No, she's not in denial as well, thank you very much.

**.oxo.**

Boris laughs hard as he watches his younger sister sings it out drunkly—well, she is drunk since someone gives her a sake instead of a juice after all.

Oh, he knows that Alice is in fact in love with her—and also his—best friend but is just in denial.

And he is pretty much amused by it.

Boris isn't the type of brother who has a major complex and he trusts his best friend to not hurt his younger sister if they do get together so he's okay with it and just wants the two get together already.

Anyone can see they are meant for each other and likes each other. Even the girlfriends Ace has can see it and that's the reason why they hate Alice.

Alice only thinks they and Ace think she's a mere best friend when in truth, she's more than that.

Boris sighs at that.

His sister can be oblivious at times. But it also applies to Ace who can't see Alice's LITTLE crush on him.

Those two are pretty much useless and it's a brother and best friend's job to make his younger sister and best friend happy after all so Boris likes to help Alice and Ace with their love life.

Boris smirks and glancing at the corner of his eyes, he can see Ace narrowing his eyes. "Someone's getting jealous~" he teases as the other reacts immediately.

"I'm not jealous!" Ace denies loudly.

"I didn't say it was you, Ace~" Boris states as a matter of fact, smirk widening. "Why would you think it's you?"

"Ugh...t-that is..." Ace stops for a minute before laughing nervously. "Haha, I kinda misheard you there, Boris..."

"I see." Boris doesn't put much in it and just chuckles with the guy while thinking. 'God, that's some lame excuse!'

'But anyway.' Boris mentally smirks mischievously. 'Since Alice is drunk then...'

'Oh, this is going to be good~'

**.oxo.**

Ace looks at his best friend's direction. He always does so this isn't much different but the guy is seriously jealous.

His best friend already has someone she likes—who is unfortunately not him.

Ace isn't really a playboy. Yes, he plays with many girls but they ARE the ones who ask for it, not him. He never says romantic words and mostly just goes with them for the fact that he is the 'boyfriend'.

In all honesty, he likes his best friend.

"No, that isn't it right?" Ace says to himself, shaking his head. "I have fallen in love with her harder than I can tell."

He is somehow in the balcony of their school where no one is around. He doesn't want to go back to inside since many are there.

He wants to be alone to sort out his feelings.

"Really if we weren't best friends, I might even make a move already." the brunet says humoring himself and then he smiles softly. "But then again, if she isn't my best friend, I wouldn't have fallen for Alice."

"Ah!"

Ace blinks continuously as Alice who still seems a bit drunk comes into his view.

"I-D-I-O-T!" she shouts loudly, pointing at him. "Where were you?!"

The male shows his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, sorry. I was taking a breeze." Ace says, preparing for the shouts that is about to come.

He is though unprepared by the embrace from the other.

"Thank goodness." Alice sighs in relief and Ace can smell the mixture of sake and sweet vanilla from the girl—and he won't deny how he likes the smell. "You're alright."

"Huh?" Ace can't help but feel surprised since Alice never shows this side before.

Alice giggles as if she is in her own world. "Hehe, it's weird that I can finally show you this side." she says more to herself than the other, tightening her hold. "Maybe this is a dream? Then if so..."

She leans to Ace's face, their noses toughing and the guy just freezes up, feeling the breath of the female.

"Then I can do what I want..."

Alice kisses the young man on the lips and as fast as the speed of light, she withdraws and stares at Ace's eyes with her own.

And Ace can feel his heart about to stop.

"I love you, Ace."

Actually, it really does stop.

Alice then falls conscious and Ace catches her before she reaches the ground.

The male stares at his best friend and just blushes darkly.

"The hell?"

* * *

**Cat: ...yes, that's the ending and deal with it... I don't think I'll make a sequel... But isn't obvious that the two will get together? Or maybe not... *cough* ...hehe, sorry? And I hope you enjoyed it at some point~ And the girl has to do the initiative to kiss sometimes, right? **


End file.
